


Sleep Walking Robins

by serenitymarie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Season, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymarie/pseuds/serenitymarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick sleepwalks. Wally tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walking Robins

The first time it happened, he was ten and Alfred found him asleep on the grand piano, drooling over the keys. With all of his experience, sleep walking wasn't that alarming to the aged butler. What was alarming was the sleep fighting. That started when he was around twelve.

When Alfred tried to put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from nearing the staircase, Dick's instinctive (and still sleeping) response was a punch and a low kick, catching Alfred in the stomach and then the ankle.

After that, Bruce put alarms on Dick's door so he would be the one to intercept the snoozing sidekick.

But with the formation of the team and the occasional over-nighters at The Cave came a new set of problems. A Bat never allowed his weaknesses to be known, so he did what any reasonable teenage boy would do, and set a snare trap between him and his door while he was sleeping.

It took all of an hour for Wally to get caught in it.

So it was back to the drawing board, this time with the redhead speedster in tow.

"Oh come on, Rob! I'm pretty sure Bats could get a hold of one of those ankle ball things they use in cartoons." Wally pronounced, lying on Dick's bed in The Cave.

"I said no, Wally. I am not a cartoon, nor do I want to have a giant metal cuff around my ankle. Serious suggestions only." Robin was grumpily sitting cross legged on the floor, having moved there after Wally claimed the bed for his own.

"Okay, what about wielding the door shut each night? Or my Green Lantern plan?"

Robin let his face fall into his hand. "Seriously, Wally? In what world is asking a powerful superhero to stand outside my door each night to hold the door shut with his magically powered ring a serious suggestion?"

"The lantern rings are not magic, they are a- HEY" Wally ducked away from the book thrown at his head, "Not cool, dude. That was like a three hundred page textbook!"

Dick groaned and laid back on the cold floor, "This shouldn't be so hard! It's maybe two nights in a month that I actually sleep here rather than Gotham, and I cannot be sleep walking all over the place. What if I took my glasses off? Or attacked one of you guys? Or started sleep-hacking?"

"'Sleep hacking'? Is that actually a thing?" Wally sounded intrigued, and Dick itched to have another book to throw at his friend. "But why don't you just tie yourself to the bed? Get the cuff things they use for crazy people in hospitals?"

"Besides being incredibly dangerous if somebody attacks in the middle of the night? I don't deal well with being tied down. I start shouting."

Wally made a small "Oh" sound but let the room settle into silence.

"Oh! I got it!" The excitement in Wally's voice made Dick sit up. "I'll bring my sleeping bag in and sleep in front of the door! That way if you sleep walk towards the door you'll step on me and I can wake you up!"

Dick pondered that one for a moment. "But won't the rest of the team think it's weird that we are sleeping in the same room when you have your own?"

Wally shrugged, "I'll sneak in, after everyone goes to bed. Won't be that hard, my room is closest to yours anyway, nobody will notice."

And with that the plan was hatched.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet, an idea that was rolling around in my head and never really found a good home.


End file.
